The present invention relates to a tape marking and cutting apparatus which feeds tape intermittently in one direction, cuts the tape to a desired length, and also applies marking at desired intervals onto the tape.
Conventionally, tape has been cut to desired lengths by a cutting machine, and a marking machine applies desired marking on the cut strips one by one. Thus, working efficiency has been very low.